Donaldduckatti313
'Donaldduckatti313 '(AKA DD or Donald) is a Dutch/Austrian user who lives in Asia and joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 25th, 2009. Donald started posting on the LEGO Message Boards around November 2011. He is currently a Gladiator with over 2,167 posts. He posts a lot in the Racers Forum, the Message Boards Forum and the Cars Forum. His avatar is a minifigure with blue sunglasses and brown hair. Since he lives in Asia, he is in a different time zone and often posts at completely different times. This means there are fewer moderators on when he posts so his posts are moderated less quickly. This also means that he can attend fewer events such as Mod Parties. He is trying to reach higher ranks quickly and has started his own newspaper called, LEGO TODAY, which however soon went inactive. Donald on Cars *He often posts in the Car Debating Society in the Racers Forum and is well-known there. *He is one of the people who are considered "car experts" in the Racers Forum, and has often expressed his dislike to American cars, and the general American idea of "Bigger is better". Some quotes by Donaldduckatti on cars: *"NASCAR is the square root of stupidity" *"My neighbor just bought himself a Ferrari. In Bright Yellow. Thank you." *"You know the only Hyundai I like is the i40. Which you did not mention." *"They don't have the right to turn innocent Lancias into Chryslers!" *(on the Chrysler PT Cruiser) "When I was little I liked it. I cannot believe how stupid I used to be." You could consider him the "Jeremy Clarkson" of the LEGO Message Boards. Signature Usage Donaldduckatti313 used his first ever signature on December 11th, 2011: DD313. He introduced a new one a few weeks later: >༼༒༽྾྾྾Ɗøɳɑɭɗ Ɗʊɕƙ Ꭿƭƭɪ ʒɪʒ྾྾྾༼༒༽and then edited it the week after: "I used to be a Apprentice like you »——(¯༼༒༽྾྾྾Ɗøɳɑɭɗ Ɗʊɕƙ Ꭿƭƭɪ ʒɪʒ྾྾྾༼༒༽´¯)——» then I took an arrow to the username." This signature is meant to be a parody of the "arrow to the knee" Skyrim meme. However, he rarely uses it. He made another signature in May 2012, which he tried to use as much as possible, but after mods said that there should be no more quotes in sigs, he stopped using it: WHY YES, I AM the king of the world! . His newest siggy is =A=r=t=i=s=a=n= f o r =A=l=e=m=a=s>>, a tribute to Alemas. He was then inactive for the Summer holidays in 2012, and afterwards, he used the siggy DUCKY IS BACK for a week to annocunce his return. Now he once again he does not use one, and only makes new ones on special occasions. Roleplay *DD is CEO/leader of the airline LEGO Aviation International, an airline that was created inside the "LEGO City International Airport" topic in City Roleplay. *Donaldduckatti313 is 2nd In-Command of the Police Car H.Q. in the Cars Forum . *He is also member of the Flyer Squad H.Q. in the Pharaoh's Quest Forum . Fun Facts *He also made his MB Avatar bald, as part of the Bald Avatar Protest, in protest to the closing of LU. *He participated in TECOTAL 2012, and made it to round 3, when suddenly Genralaustin stopped making new rounds. *Donald is a brony. *Donaldduckatti occasionally posts in the German LEGO Message Boards. He is able to do this because he is half-Austrian, where German is commonly spoken. *He is currently the user with the second most posts on cBm's forum, Random Awesome Waffles. randomawesomewaffles.forumotion.com/forum . Category:Wiki Members Category:Great Articles Category:2009 Category:Users